


SPN翻译文

by Peggyuraunty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggyuraunty/pseuds/Peggyuraunty
Summary: 很古早 很无聊可能





	1. Chapter 1

幸福生活是怎样开始的（恶搞）

当时，Dean的计划是出去跟他们拼个你死我活，但是Sam 很平静并且很明确的告诉他他还不想死的这么早。所以，没有任何争论，Dean又一次妥协了。  
他们两个很坦然的出去自首了。  
所以，  
终于，  
这一天，探员Hendrickson抓住了 Winchester家的两个男孩……嘲笑了他们一番之后，Hendrickson 把两个人丢进了Attica ——美国国内最糟糕的收容所。他想在那种鬼地方呆不了几天Winchester家的两个男孩就会哭着来求他原谅他们，并且把他想知道的一切都告诉他。一到里面，他们两个就被分开来。并且Hendrickson探员亲自替他们选了室友。

Sam'的室友是一个高大丑陋的男人，名字叫做Bruno。这个男人差不多有七英尺高，少说也有三百镑重。  
指着床位，Bruno告诉Sam新来的得在“底下”, 不过很明显的他话里的“底下”不仅是指床位。

没人清楚那天晚上究竟发生了什么，不过在那晚Sam不仅拿到了睡上铺的权利…还得到了Bruno有点狗腿的敬畏。 当然不会有其他人知道那天晚上发生了什么。因为Bruno——一个被控告三项谋杀罪名成立的罪犯，怎么会好意思告诉别人那个看起来不怎么起眼的男孩能用念力移动东西不说还把他弄到半空中绕着屋顶转了几圈吓的他差点尿了裤子？

在另一方面，Dean用了不到四天时间就彻底征服了整个监狱里的罪犯们，整个监狱几乎变成了他的管辖区，连狱警都得让着他三分。

探员先生为此查问了很多个犯人，但是没有一个人清楚的告诉他为什么。  
因为，毕竟，他们没办法告诉他，有一个已经（明显）死去的女人经常“浮现”在监狱里，威胁他们谁敢伤害她的大儿子她就要他好看！

就这样Hendrickson把两个人转到了瑞克岛监狱。在那里Dean讲了很多极为恐怖的鬼故事给囚犯们听，而Sam 则用他的超能力把那些鬼故事都变成了真的放到他们眼前。  
没用多久，瑞克岛的囚犯们就全部宣誓誓死效忠Winchester家两兄弟并且极力想帮助两个人逃狱。 不过很不幸的，他们并没有逃狱成功。Hendrickson探员又一次转移了兄弟两。  
第三所监狱里有所监狱工厂，犯人们被铁链拴成一排排在一起工作。  
不过Winchester家的两个孩子却吹着口哨的在那里过的相当快活。按照Sam的说法是这里的空气清新有益健康不说，他还很高兴他的哥哥因为从前甚少在白天外出而搞的苍白的脸颊终于在这里从太阳那里弄到些红润的颜色。  
这个说法让Hendrickson探员开始渐渐失去理智。他们被转到了第四座监狱。在那里Sam在厨房工作、帮助改善监狱食谱的科学性（给食谱里加进了豆腐和沙拉），Dean则在金属金属工厂里帮忙，大大提高了枪支生产的速度和质量。

Hendrickson探员开始接受心理治疗。两个人被转到第五所监狱。在那里他们依旧过的愉快，Dean甚至开始由内而外的变的无忧无虑，虽然一开始的时候Dean想要调回那所监狱工厂，因为他好不容易晒出的一身健康肤色已经变的很淡了，但是在遭到拒绝之后他就立刻跑去自荐做教练，开心的教起了搏击术。同时，Sam也开课教起了编织——一个早前和Jess在一起时的兴趣。

探员先生最终决定把他们放到一个牢房，并且还偷偷的装了一部隐蔽的摄象机。  
可惜它骗不过无所不查的Winchester家男孩的眼睛……然后他们决定公布他们的亲密关系。 

找了一个摄象机能拍到的最好的角度，Sam跪下来把Dean的阴茎深含进嘴里以至于他几乎窒息，'他亲吻并且吸吮它，直到Dean把精液射了他满脸。然后Sam 站起来任由Dean把他推到墙上，跪在地上回报似的撩拨他的阴茎，先是用舌尖轻舔，然后用指尖刺蹭。  
Sam的手指揉进Dean的短发里，把他的头拉的更低，让他自己的阴茎更深的挺进Dean的口腔。Sam一次又一次的呻吟出Dean的名字，直到高潮来临，幸福和眩晕覆盖了他的整个身体。  
他们胶吻在一起，品尝着对方的味道，欲望渐渐的又一次抬头，Sam翻身把Dean压在下面，操的他直到昏过去。Hendrickson还没来得急看录象带，就不得把带子交给他上头的那些个老头子，因为那帮老东西想知道为什么Hendrickson探员会对这对儿兄弟如此执着。

这卷带子在例行的领导周会上被放映了……然后Hendrickson探员先生被白布卷成一个漂亮的大团，丢上了开往精神病院的小白车。

这些FBI的老头子最终确定关于W家两个男孩的所有事都是Hendrickson捣的鬼，八成是因为他对John Winchester有什么长期且畸形的嫉妒，然后把这些都报复到了他的儿子们上。

他们宣判Dean无罪，并且重新整理了他的档案。  
Sam和Dean也重新返回到了他们自己的战场，与那些窥视在黑暗里的恶魔们展开了新一番的争斗。 从此，他们就幸福的生活了在一起。

The End (你不会对此觉得开心吗？哈~)


	2. Chapter 2

Cookie Monster by hipgnosis PG  
概述: Sam开始好奇为什么Dean尝起来是巧克力的味道。字数：559

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

Dean的味道很棒。  
*******  
Dean总是想不通为什么Sam[i]总是[/i]吻他，然后他就会说…[Sammy，你就是个女孩儿]……好吧，他想大概这就是原因吧，虽然Sam从来不承认。

*******  
Dean尝起来有一种无法用语言描述的，混合着巧克力、热情、危险和[i]Dean[/i]的味道。  
Sam在吻着他的时候想，虽然那后面的三种味道估计他永远都解释不了，他至少能弄明白那第一种味道。

几乎没有任何一种糖份是他哥哥所不爱的，而且似乎他还有一个有点神秘的源源不断给他补给各种小甜饼的来源。他会在开着车的时候喀吧喀吧的大嚼特嚼，调查案件的时候偷偷摸摸的往嘴里塞，或者是在躺在床上慢慢享用……他们Winchester 家的新陈代谢功能肯定是上帝创造一个新奇迹，要么他哥肯定已经400磅重。

另一个奇迹是藏在他们Winchester家基因里的不着声色的本事。Sam从来没见过他兄弟去买过那些小甜饼，也没发现过什么空的、理应把Impala的地面弄的乱七八糟的包装袋。而且虽然Dean从来都不吝啬于讨论他那个“营养习惯”，但是当Sam问他他那些薄巧克力薄荷饼干是从哪来的时候，他只是说，  
[就是随手从哪抓来的，Sam，我不知道。]  
Sam开始更仔细的观察他的兄弟，然后确信那些小甜饼是从藏在那件他最喜欢的皮外套里，一个有压口的塑料口袋来的。  
然后Sam把那件外套藏了起来，这让他老哥絮絮叨叨的咒骂了好几天，但是那些饼干却依旧。   
很明显他需要深一步的调查。Sam翻找过工具匣，搜过后备箱，还非常仔细的观察每一次Dean购买补给时买过的东西。  
尽管他不怎么太敢直接去翻他老哥的旅行袋， 不过在Santa Fe的时候他终于利用上了洗衣服这个借口，虽然他费那么大力气找到的只有几只不成对儿的脏袜子。  
******************真正的答案是当他们在Cincinnati时找到的, 而且那多半要归功于巧合。  
那时Sam刚刚按惯例在当地的图书馆找完资料，沿着那条街打算走路回他们的旅馆，然后他看见 Dean正站在路边，手里提了个大大的塑料购物袋。  
他在和那群穿着校服的小女孩们聊天，她们其中最小的一个正抱着他的腿向上望着他，极为兴奋的跟他说着话。  
过了一会儿，他抓了抓头发跟那群女孩说再见，然后回到他们的车里。

Sam又在原地多等了一小会儿，然后他慢慢的走向那群女孩。  
[你好，先生，你想买一些“Girl Guide Cookies（注）”吗?]   
Sam 觉得自己惊讶的差点死掉。[b]Dean Winchester[/b] 从[b]小女孩儿[/b]那里买小甜饼.Dean Winchester——一个男人中的男人——一个象粗盐那样强硬的男人——为了帮助完成课外实践活动而从小女孩那里买饼干……  
[Dean从小女孩儿那里买饼干……]Sam自己对自己嘟囔，声音大的自己都听的见，可是还是不敢相信。直到他看向那一张张快乐的脸，才开始渐渐相信这是真的。  
这世界是需要纯真的。孩子们只要担心“今年卖掉了多少盒甜饼”就够了，他们不需要去害怕黑暗里正潜伏着什么。[对。]他说，[今天你们最多一次卖掉多少盒？]  
[上一个先生买了20盒]  
那个刚刚抱着Dean腿的女孩说，  
[他人非常好。]  
[我想他是。] Sam柔声的说，然后买了21盒甜饼干。 

END~~~  
（者译注：美国小学生的类似勤工俭学加课外实践的活动，但是翻成“女童子军饼干”实在是有点……= =||,干脆就那么放着吧……）


	3. Chapter 3

Kicked 

作者：Juli  
级别：PG  
类型：小品文  
概述：Samzilla的再次“袭击”

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

那个声音让Sam醒来。虽然那只是一个柔和的重物掉落声，也足够让他从深眠中醒来。

Sam眨了眨眼睛醒来，然后本能的去寻找他的哥哥……Dean的那半边床却是空的。  
"Dean?"Sam听到微微的一声呻吟，然后是他哥哥让人安心的嗓音。  
"在下面, Sammy."伸展着四肢趴在床垫边缘，Sam从床边探下头去，发现Dean正四仰八叉的躺在地板上，戴着一副恼怒的表情。  
"你在那做什么，Dean?"  
Sam问他。"你这么问可真可笑…"  
Dean不满的咕哝着说，  
"鉴于这都是你的错。"Sam大大的打了一个呵欠，   
"你在说什么？""你, Samzilla, 睡觉的时候侵占了太多别人的地方。"  
Dean回嘴说，  
"我就象跟二十公里长的胳膊和腿儿分享着一张床似的…你把我踹下去了。"这不是个很明智的举动，不过Sam忍不住笑了出来。因为Dean撅着嘴不高兴的时候实在是要命的可爱，特别是在他睡的模迷糊糊的时候。"你觉得这很有趣？"  
Dean抬起头盯着他的弟弟，眼睛危险的眯了起来。  
"不，不是"  
Sam很快否定了，然后朝他的哥哥伸出一只手。   
"嘿, 让我帮你起来。"Dean慢慢的从地面坐了起来。  
"我不知道。不过看起来我在这会更安全一点。"Sam咽回一声呻吟。所有Dean选择发脾气的时刻，总是会在午夜。  
"拜托, Dean.我保证我再也不会踢你下去。"   
Sam诱哄着他。而Dean哼着鼻子，  
"那你打算怎么履行这个承诺？小心一点？你等会儿就睡着了。""对，不过这次不一样。"  
Sam弯起嘴角笑起来，他知道他有个建议可以说服他哥哥。  
"这次，你会睡在我身上，你会拥有全世界所有的空间。"Dean眨眨眼睛，Sam能看见有热度正在那双绿色的眼睛里升起。

"那么，好吧。"Dean接受了Sam把他拉起来的手，然后很快这对儿兄弟就在床上找到了自己的位置。Dean真的趴到了Sam的身体上面，他的体温很快就渗进了Sam的皮肤里。这足够古怪了，这对儿兄弟发现他们不再有睡意。不过很幸运的是，他们也发现了打发时间的方式。 

在夜晚结束之前，Dean还是被压在了Sam的身体下面，不过这次他一丁点儿都没有抱怨。  
~the end~


	4. Chapter 4

Groundhog Day作者：astolat  
级别：NC17  
类型：311衍生文

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
在第六十七个星期二的时候，Sam租了一盘[i]Groundhog Day[/i]（注）.  
他们汽车旅馆的房间没有DVD播放机，所以他找了个没人的人家破门而入，打算借用他们的播放机。

[伙计！]  
Dean看着Sam撬开门锁，然后在Sam把他拖进屋子里的时候说。  
[它不是那么好看的一个电影。]

[闭嘴坐下来，什么都别碰。]  
Sam这样说着，虽然他早就知道这根本没什么用。他曾经试着把Dean绑在椅子上，但是天花板忽然掉下来把他砸在了底下。他还试过让Dean一动不动的躺在床底下一整天，但是Dean忽然就得上了一种糟糕而且致命的灰尘过敏症。  
……总有些东西会杀了Dean。

不过至少Sam现在可以让它迟一点发生——如果他根据以往的经验，足够小心翼翼的对待每一个细节的话……他至少可以让死亡在很晚的时候发生。通常那都是十点或者是十一点左右，Dean会忽然的被一个有毒的金花鼠咬在脚踝上，或者一脚踩在不知道从哪冒出来的香蕉皮上，又或者什么人会忽然推开门刚好一下撞在他的右边气管上……唯一一点值得安慰的是，Dean总是会死的很快。

他把碟片塞进播放机，Dean翻了个白眼然后坐到一个豹纹沙发上，把靴子搭在一个散放着几本“建筑学文摘”的钢架红木咖啡桌上。

这电影的确不错：你可以从半路才开始看它然后依旧可以笑的很大声， 就象Dean一样。不过，此时，现在，所有一切Sam想知道只有Bill Murray（注）到底怎么他妈的从那个鬼状况里摆脱出来的。  
[嘿！]  
Dean在Sam想要快进的时候不满的说，然后他们开始扭打在一起抢遥控器，直到Dean从沙发上掉下去，脑袋砸在咖啡桌边上撞开了花。

 

[i]"It was the heat of the moment—"[/i]

 

第二天，Sam只是安静的坐在Dean身边从头到尾的看完了整部电影。

[好吧，那么。]  
Dean转过来对他说，  
[下一个看什么？[i] Caddyshack[/i](注)?]

Sam依旧只是盯着屏幕一动不动，他已经被打击没办法更沮丧了，否则他早就丢什么东西在电视上了。

[你知道，Sammy]  
Dean用手肘推推他，  
[可能这电影是对的，可能它只是暗示你需要撒个谎什么。]

[我试过了。]  
Sam麻木的说。大概在第五十二个星期二的时候，他试着撇下Dean、什么都不管的就那么离开去做自己的事……可是Dean还是死掉了。  
[那没有用。]

[好吧。]  
Dean说着，看向别处。  
[可能你现在需要认识点特殊的人或者什么的。]

[对啊。]  
Sam嘲讽似的笑了一下，  
[每天都看见你死一遍真是让我太有心情干着档子事了！]

无论如何，他现在也很难再去搭讪什么人。这附近的人都知道他这人有点古怪。

[你知道不管怎样它都发生，所以…]  
Dean说  
[干脆就忘掉它，然后……]

[[i]忘掉它[/i]？]

Sam说完就走出了房子，因为如果不这样的话他大概早就一拳打在Dean的脸上了，然后大概他又要结果在咖啡桌上。

[嘿！…]  
Dean紧跟着他走出来，然后一脚绊倒在门廊上在花园边的小路上摔断了脖子。

 

[i]"It was the heat of the moment—"[/i]

 

Sam睁开眼睛盯着天花板。  
简单的一夜情根本解决不了问题，而且…不…，他也不打算就地开始一段新恋情。  
这的确还有另外一种可能性……想到这，他看了眼正在另外一张床上系着鞋带的Dean，而他也刚好抬起头看向Sam。

…Dean，会呼吸、活着的Dean…如果这有一点点可能性的话……

[恩？什么？]Dean说。

[听着，这值得一试。]Sam说。

[恩？]

[你就配合我…]Sam说着够向Dean的外套。

[伙计！]Dean猛烈的挥着他的手，[离我远点！] 

[Dean,只是…]

[不行！]

[Dean,等等！等等！别…别去那……]

 

[i]It was the heat of the moment—"[/i]

 

 

Sam把Dean弄到脱衣舞俱乐部，让他喝了不少的酒并且还找脱衣舞女郎跟他跳了段热舞。  
当Sam把Dean弄出去的时候他已经醉的不行了，在Sam拉开他的裤子想要给他口交的时候他也只是小小的抗议了一下。不过，很不幸的，Dean醉到没力气把他推开也就同样醉到没办法勃起。  
努力了一会之后Sam放弃了，他把车开回汽车旅馆，想等Dean清醒一点之后再继续。在半路上，躺在后排座上的Dean先是打鼾，然后开始呕吐，最后被自己吐出来的东西呛住，停止呼吸……

Sam给Dean买了不少礼物，基本上都是Impala用的着的, 虽然它们也都没派上什么用场。Dean会在修车时把自己电死、烧死，甚至有一次…被炸死。

Sam预定了付费的色情节目和Dean一起看，Dean站起来想换频道的时候绊在咖啡桌上，脑袋撞到屏幕上，被碎开的玻璃割开了喉咙。

Sam把Dean绑在床架上，不过Dean用膝盖顶他的头，然后他成功的亲手把 Dean闷死在一个枕头下面。

Sam开始鬼迷心窍。  
他会在在餐厅吃饭的时候盯着Dean的嘴唇看，然后抬起腿来磨蹭他的膝盖。他会在走路的时候不停的挨向Dean直到他们的胳膊碰到一起，如果走运的话他还会把手臂搭在Dean的肩膀或者脖子上，有的时候甚至是他的腰。  
他还会把手指勾在Dean牛仔裤的腰带上把他扯到自己身边，或者是抓向Dean的手腕去感觉那有些脆弱的脉搏跳动。

[伙计！]每一天，每一次，Dean总是说，[个人空间。] 

[好吧。]  
Sam总是这么说着，然后做的更多。  
Dean从来没有真的把Sam推开，除非他真的开始做些什么。不过Dean也从来不肯放弃他的底线，而Sam就不停的努力努力再努力着直到有一天清晨，Dean为了躲避他的一个吻一再的退后退后…然后从阳台上跌落了下去……  
Sam翻身在床上睁开眼睛，然后用枕头盖住自己的脸开始哭泣。

[Sam?]  
Dean抓住他把他拉起来，  
[Sam…Sammy, come on……]  
他把Sam的脸捧在手掌中间，用拇指慢慢的擦去他的眼泪，睁圆了自己惊慌的绿色眼睛，尝试着去看进Sam眼里。  
[嘿，嘿，怎么了？Sam,究竟他妈的……] 

Sam抓着Dean的肩膀，声音沮丧破碎。  
[你不让我…但是我忍不住…我一直那样做，我不知道怎么样才能……]

[什么？… Sam, come on,不管是什么事，告诉我…]

[Dean]  
Sam让自己的额头抵上Dean的，带着隔夜Dean味道的呼吸喷进他的嘴里。Dean抱他抱得如此之紧，他甚至觉得Dean的手指抓着他的地方在隐隐做做痛。然后Sam一下子吻上了Dean,他微微退缩了一点但是并没有躲开，只是声音略带嘶哑的说

[Sam…]

[Please…]  
Sam说，  
[Please…]  
然后Dean张开了嘴唇让Sam吻进去。他让Sam笨手笨脚的扒开他的衬衫，他让Sam把下摆扯出他的裤子，他让Sam把他拉倒在床上，他让Sam伸手抓住他的阴茎……他说[哦操！]然后从床上跳下去，而Sam抓着他想把他拉回去，这时候床塌在他们身下，廉价的金属床架哀鸣了一声之后断成了两半，一条金属棒戳穿了床垫、割开了Dean的大动脉。

 

 

[i]It was the heat of the moment—"[/i]

 

 

Sam用接下来的几个星期二看完了那本“做GAY的快乐”，并且找到了一家卖润滑剂的店。等他再次醒来，他直接关掉了收音机。

[伙计！你不能蔑视Asia!]  
Dean愤慨的说。

[Dean]  
Sam说着跪到Dean床上，把Dean的脸捧在掌心，把他拉近。

[Sam?]

[Dean。]  
Sam轻轻的说，只是那样抱着他，没有急切的采取行动，只是抱着他。  
[Please。]

[Sam…]   
Dean的声音低沉而颤抖。他张开他温暖柔软的嘴唇，让Sam重新亲上他。

他们就这样吻了半个小时，直到Dean红着脸、坚硬着下半身、全裸的坐在床上。

[呆在这，行吗？]  
Sam说着站起身去抓他的裤子。]

[你在开我玩笑吧？]

Dean坐起来盯着他看。

[就呆着那儿，别离开床，我得去买点东西。]

Dean的脸红了起来，

[我包的侧边口袋，火药袋里。]

结果那里面藏了一打安全套、一个银色的迷你震荡器、一个皮环和许多袋装的润滑剂。  
Sam盯着那震荡器和阴茎环看了一会儿，只拿了润滑剂。

Dean没做什么，他只是一直抚摩着Sam，抚摩着他的手臂、肩膀、头发，轻轻的拍打他。  
然后就只是躺在那儿，任Sam做所以他想做的。  
当Sam把手指滑进他的身体的时候，他咬着嘴唇、皱紧了表情，阴茎柔软的搭在两腿之间。

[不用，这很好…]  
当Sam停下来打算帮他勃起时他说，  
[继续。]   
然后他持续深呼吸着，Sam慢慢的推进他的身体里。

做完之后，Sam收起四肢躺在Dean身边。Dean也放松下自己，轻轻拍拍Sam的后背。

[我要洗个澡。]

他在Sam能够挣扎爬起来阻止他前走进了浴室，然后锁上了浴室的门。

[Dean?]  
Sam狠狠的敲打着浴室的门，  
[Dean!让我…]

 

 

[i]It was the heat of the moment—"[/i]

 

***************不厚道的标志***************

 

Sam在第二次用了阴茎环。

[哦~怪癖~]

虽然Dean这么说，不过那东西和口交却能让Dean更有兴致，即便他依旧还是不能完全投入。   
Sam试着在做爱之后把他留在床上，但是Dean抗议[伙计！别我把当女孩！]然后这场争执结束在桌子边上一个破掉的啤酒瓶子上，Dean被那东西戳穿了眼睛。

一个柔和而缓慢的口交能让Dean呆在床上的时间更久，每多做一次，Sam就会变的更加耐心一些，而Dean就会抽着粗气的说，[耶稣啊！操！Sam]，并且由上而下的盯着他。

终于有一天，Sam弄懂了怎么才能把Dean的阴茎全部吞进喉咙里，可是Sam却弄不懂为什么这却让 Dean发火了。 Dean把他一把推开然后离开房间，脚步是如此之快以至于他绊倒在吸尘器的真空管上，然后头偶朝下直直的撞上了门外的混凝土墙壁。

Sam试着让Dean操他。Dean闭上了眼睛、润滑了自己，然后慢慢的推进Sam的身体。  
不过那实在是太痛了，Sam觉得也许他会这么死掉。他没办法不发出声痛呼，然后Dean立刻就抽开身去，结果那让他痛的更厉害。Dean穿上裤子迅速离开旅馆房间……又一次绊倒在那个吸尘器上。

Sam开始仔细阅读“做GAY的快乐”里的每篇文章。

在一个星期二里Sam发现Dean喜欢他用鼻子磨蹭他的脖颈，也喜欢他轻轻啃咬他的脸颊线。 

在另一个星期二里Sam发现当他用膝盖轻顶Dean阴囊后面那一小块湿热的洼地的时候，Dean就会开始微微的颤抖……而在接下去的那个星期二里他发现Dean也喜欢他吸的他的阴囊。

Dean喜欢被轻拍臀部，不过不是用手掌真的狠拍的那种。  
Dean喜欢被舔吻乳头，不过不是用牙齿啃咬的那种。  
Dean阴茎的皮肤很敏感，即便用上润滑剂，太多的拨弄和撸动也会让他觉得疼痛并且失去兴致。  
Dean会受不了的翻白眼，如果Sam试着舔他的膝盖内侧或者吸他脚指。  
Dean非常喜欢Sam用阴茎在他的入口处打转，可能比口交还要喜欢，虽然在刚开始的那一分钟里他总是表现的既别扭又尴尬。

事实证明震荡器对他没什么用处，他留着它只是为了给别的女人用。  
他喜欢阴茎环，因为那能让他一直都处于勃起的状态。  
有一次在Sam把他绑在床上的时候他表现的非常紧张。他让Sam留一把刀在他手边，以便他能在他想要的时候割开绳子…除了实际上他成功的用它割开了自己的手腕。

Dean喜欢在身下垫一个枕头、脸朝下的做爱姿势，不过他并不喜欢承认他喜欢，所以Sam往往总是得自己动手把他弄成那样。  
Dean喜欢接吻，除非他们实在是吻的时间太长，那么他就会奇怪的变的紧张起来，把Sam的手臂推开并且试着要离开床…而每一次Sam尝试留住他的举动都会演变成一个糟糕的结局。

[Groundhog Day]  
Dean平静的说着，扯回被子。  
[好吧，什么？你觉得我是那个Andie McDowell（注）?让我撒谎，打破诅咒…]

[好吧，我想可能是的……别！！Dean！！等等！！听我说……]

在Dean去抓他的内裤的时候，他的枪滑出来掉到了地面上……

 

[i]It was the heat of the moment—"[/i]

 

Sam温柔而缓慢的亲吻着Dean。先是亲吻脖子而后舔吻起乳尖，并且抚摩着他的大腿直到Dean为他把腿打开。  
他吸吮了一会儿Dean的阴茎，湿润而迷乱。然后他舔起Dean的阴囊，用鼻尖拱拱它们，最后他用沾了润滑剂的手指包裹住他的阴茎，慢慢的撩拨。

Dean喘着粗气流着汗，几乎就要射出来，然而Sam给他扣上了阴茎环，落了个吻在他的大腿上然后坐起身来，说

[转过身去。]

[伙计]，Dean有些抗议的说，但是Sam把他推翻在一个枕头上，并且按了只手在他背上不让他再动。  
[嘿！掌控大局了啊！]  
Dean说着，轻轻的挣扎了几下。

[对。]  
Sam亲吻了一下Dean的颈背，然后沿着Dean的脊椎一路吻下去，舔掉他背沟里的汗珠，一直吻到他的两腿中间，舔吻着他的后穴。  
Dean瑟缩着抽动了一下，然后把脸抵进枕头里。  
[嘘…]  
Sam说着，又舔了他一会之后把舌尖戳了进去。  
Dean在他身下颤抖，肩膀紧张的绷着。Sam 不停的舔着他直到Dean最终放松下来，他的整个身体都被打开。

Sam给Dean润滑了一下，不过并不太久，然后他把自己推进去，缓慢而平稳。  
Dean已经为他准备好了，深吸着气，他甚至还说了一句[Yeah]，简短的一次，然后就再次把脸埋进了枕头里。

[Dean]  
Sam急喘着气，  
[Dean]

他把自己完全的推进Dean，并且把Dean拉向自己，再一次亲吻上他的喉咙。  
Dean比以前的任何一次都要敞开，Sam的阴茎能毫不费力进入他的身体，插入抽出，Dean几乎跟不上Sam的动作。  
Sam啃咬着Dean的皮肤，而Dean则在他身下呻吟着，然后他说了些什么，几乎让人听不清。

[什么？]  
Sam喘着粗气说。

Dean呻吟着声音模糊不堪，[ Come on, Sammy]。

Sam战栗起来，因为Dean从来没有… 

[告诉我，Dean，please，告诉我…]

[哦天啊，Sam，Sam…]

[Please，Please，Dean，我得听到…告诉我…]

[我在告诉你！]  
Dean哑着嗓音，  
[我在告诉你！come on，Sam，操我…]

Sam操着他，用力、用力、越来越用力，Dean在他身下弓起身子然后跌落回去，[耶稣他妈的上帝啊！Sam，就这样！]

Sam把Dean拉近，在他的颈背呜咽。  
[Dean]  
然后Dean的高潮洒满了Sam的手指，即便套着阴茎环，Dean的阴茎依旧抽搐着溢出精液。  
Sam又一次亲吻了Dean脖子，叹息着跌落在Dean的身上，柔软、温热、无精打采。  
这一次当Sam躺下来的时候Dean并没有试着躲开，即便Sam把手臂弯上他的腰，一遍一遍又一遍的亲吻着他。

Sam在每一次Dean尝试起来的时候把他扯回去。  
[伙计，我们已经在床上呆了一整天了。]  
Dean碰了碰他的头示意他看向窗外——外面已经全黑了，钟表上显示着8:43。

[对。]  
Sam柔和的说着，抚摩着Dean的脸。  
[呆在这，和我呆在一起。]

Dean看向Sam，他的表情害怕且渴望。  
[Sam]  
Dean的声音低沉并且沙哑，  
[这些……所有的这些……]

[I love you]

Dean红着脸，别开视线看向天花板，即便在黑暗里他的眼睛依旧明亮且湿润。

Sam更紧的抱住他，轻轻的说。

[I love you.]

[Yeah]  
Dean声音含糊的说着，手指弯曲进Sam的头发里梳理着，Sam靠在Dean的肩膀上沉入了梦想。

Sam在夜里11:58时醒来，Dean那时已经起床走进卫生间里……已经来不及阻止他了，那阵窒息似的抽气声比第一个星期二里的短枪更让他痛苦。  
Sam闭上眼睛等着他自己再次醒来。

 

[i]It was the heat of the moment—"[/i]

 

Sam醒来，Dean正又一次的唱着歌，Sam看向他。

[伙计！Asia。]  
Dean傻笑着说。

[是啊]  
Sam说着然后起床，在这一整个月的星期二里第一次刷了牙。

 

 

[i]"But you'd better promise me, I'll be back in time—"  
（不过你最好对我承诺，我就会及时回来…）[i]

 

 

[你没事吧？]  
Dean问。他们的车正以最快的速度向北驶离Broward县。  
[你看起来还是有点不在状态，Sammy。]

[我一会儿就会好了。]  
他的手紧抓在大腿上，好不让他们颤抖。  
[就让我们赶快离开这。]

Dean开了一整天车。直到他们穿过了梅森-迪克森线（注），Sam才允许他停车，那时候时钟的指针已经偏过了十二点。

 

[i]"If I could turn back time—If I could find a way—"  
（如果我能让时光倒转…如果我能找到条路…）[/i]

 

Sam在早晨醒来，不过他没有睁开眼睛，直到他听到Dean在浴室里唱着歌。  
他坐起来，动作迟缓僵硬。Dean在下身围了条毛巾，边擦着头发边走出卫生间。Sam盯着他看。

[[i]If I could reach the stars（如果我能够的到星星）[/i]……怎么了？]  
Dean掐断了歌声，警惕性的看着他。

 

[[i]"This is what life is going to be like without him  
（这就是生活没有他时的样子。）." [/i]]

 

[回到现实了，Sam Winchester]  
Dean说着在他面前挥了挥手。

[我要去洗个澡。]

Sam站在喷头之下，水流拍打在他的脖子和肩膀上。他伸出手碰触他胸膛的一侧，那处曾经有一颗子弹擦着他的肋骨滑过。虽然现在那的皮肤是光滑完整的，可是他依旧感觉的到一阵若有若无的刺痛。  
那仅仅是三天前发生的…或者也许它根本就没发生过，之前发生过的那些全部都……又或者它现在依旧还在发生着，可能是他在中枪之后就发烧了，他现在刚刚从梦中醒来…可能他手指下的皮肤仍旧流着血，那么之前他……

[伙计！快一点，我要饿死了！]   
Dean在外面喊叫着，  
[昨天除了薯片和牛肉干你一整天都没让我停车！！]

Sam惊讶的回神，发现自己满脸是水。他站在浴室里想把水甩掉，一小块旅馆的香皂从他手里滑了出去。因为没法打开洗发水的盖子他只是用手指抓了抓头发。然后用最快的速度走出浴室。

在去Denny's的路上Dean一直都在唱歌，手指随着节奏轻敲着方向盘。  
Sam一直看着他，直到Dean回望回来。

[正经点说，干么总盯着我看？]

[没什么。]  
Sam轻轻的说着，把手放在Dean胳膊上，手指松垮的抓着他的手腕。

[伙计！私人空间。]  
Dean说着，但是并没有尝试把手拿开。过了一小会儿，他漫不经心的把手从方向盘上挪开放到座位上，这样Sam就能容易的抓着他。  
Dean的眼睛一直望着前方，抓在方向盘上的另一只手稳健有力，让车子平稳的开在车道里。

Sam一直望着Dean。Dean的脉搏有一点快，Sam到他说[i] please[/i]的那晚。

 

他用手指再一次碰触Dean的脉搏，暗下决心他可以等待。  
未来还有时间，他不会错过。

 

= End =

 

Groundhog Day：中译《偷天情缘》，直译“鼹鼠日”。是一部九十年代的喜剧片，从荒谬开始发展到温馨结束。比尔默里饰演的男主角原是尖酸刻薄的电视台气象报告员，他在采访土拨鼠节日时意外陷入了时光停留的一点上，每天不断重复过同样的生活，令他烦恼得要寻死，但怎样也死不掉。  
Bill Murray：既比尔默里，Groundhog Day的男主角扮演者。

Caddyshack：中译疯狂高尔夫

Andie McDowell：Groundhog Day里女主角扮演者，最后和比尔有情人终成眷属了。

梅森-迪克森线：原文：Mason-Dixon line。美国宾夕法尼亚州与马里兰州之间的界线。


	5. Chapter 5

[b]嘿！别动！[/b]

CP：SD  
级别：Hard R（或者NC17，看你怎么看）  
警告：完全的无

******

[嘿！别动！]

[唔！！……]

手掌下的DEAN忽然开始扭动的象条巨型蠕虫，SAM不得不加大力气按住他老哥精干的腰身、抬起头盯着他老哥皱成一团的脸。

[“唔”是什么意思？]

[“唔”就是你技术很烂！]  
他老哥把两根原本精致英挺的眉毛拧成皱巴巴的一团，看着他的眼神就好象他是刚踢了小狗、抢了小女孩糖果、欺负了他自己哥哥的混蛋。  
[我很疼！]

[如果你不乱动的话就不会那么疼！]

[如何你不缝的话我就不会疼！]

受不了的翻了个白眼，SAM决定忽略他老哥的意见继续手里的工作。

[其实根本没有缝的必要，反正再过一个月也得被那些狗崽子撕开…]  
忽然就放弃扭动，DEAN的声音里多了几分低沉的东西，却朝着SAM裂开嘴笑了起来。  
[何况你缝针的技术真的很差！]

[别罗嗦！]  
永远没办法学会他哥哥强颜欢笑的能力，SAM低下头把所有注意力集中在他老哥肚子上的伤口上。  
[我不会让那个发生的…]

[哼！Bitch!]

[Jerk!……还有……嘿！！！！不要乱动！！！！]

 

****

 

[别动！DEAN！！别动！]

[什么？]

……

恶臭熏天的下水道里黑的几乎身手不见五指。DEAN焦急的想靠着声音寻找SAM所在的位置，可是他弟弟那高的吓人的身形在这种鬼境况里完全不象是在人堆儿里那么好辨认。

……

[SAM！！你看的到我吗？]

[只是别动！！DEAN！！它就在你旁边！]

……

SAM和DEAN追着一条喜欢吃人肉的变种人鱼来到下水道，但是他们被引到现在这个水深过腰并且黑的吓人的地方则纯粹是个意外…当然这也跟DEAN有点固执的坚持有点关系，不过谁能想到那条象是鳄鱼和黑猩猩杂交出来的家伙竟然拥有跟人类不相上下的智慧？何况他只是想在下地狱之前多做一点有意义的事情……

……

[他妈的！我什么都看不到！你怎么……？  
……唔！！！  
]

忽然一个影子扑向DEAN，他下意识的想要开枪，可是太迟了，那有些庞大的身躯已经近到能让他看清样子……

…是SAM

 

闷滞的痛哼，枪声，他被扑压进水里。  
DEAN不知道这三样东西怎么可能在短短的几分之一秒里同时发生，他只知道当他从让人窒息的脏水里浮出来，他能想到的只是……

[SAM！！！！！！！！！]

 

****

[嘿！！！！不要乱动了！！！你到底还想不想让我吃东西！！！或者把那个该死的勺子给我！！！我可以用左手！！！]

老天保佑相对于那身怎么洗都洗不掉的臭味，SAM的伤并不算是特别严重……当然，那只是相对于他们受过的最重的伤来说的。实际上SAM的背部从右胛骨到右肩、还有肩膀下面的一大块手臂都被那只“黑猩猩鳄鱼”的脏爪子撕开了一个大口子。所以现在SAM的半个身子都被DEAN用糟糕的手法包在了纱布下面，看起来就象是一个得罪了法老的、半成品活人木乃伊。

[那怎么可以？你可是勇敢的拯救了我的性命的救命恩人~]  
舀起满满一勺子奶油鸡汤，DEAN吹了口气把勺子送到SAM面前，真诚的看着他的弟弟。  
[这次我不开玩笑了，真的。]

SAM怀疑的盯着他哥哥绿到闪着亮光的眼睛，觉得那眼神很象某种可怕的动物。

[哦！HELL！DEAN！你到底在搞什么鬼！]

……果然，第N次的DEAN又在SAM的嘴唇碰到勺子之前挪开了那该死的塑料餐具！

[嘿，听着，SAM，你不该救我…]  
把汤和勺子都放到一边，DEAN盯着SAM的眼睛，神情里终于有了专属于DEAN WENCHESTE的认真味道。而那味道让SAM选择沉默等着DEAN把话说完。  
[我感激这个，真的，SAM，我他妈的感激的要死！但是，SAM，你必须得学会放手…]  
双手撑在床上，DEAN倾起上半身让SAM不得不看进他的眼睛。  
[我们得面对现实，只剩20…]

而SAM则用他完好的那只手臂搂住他，把他压进自己怀里。

[喂！你见鬼的…]

[别动…]  
DEAN挣扎着想推开SAM，而SAM只是固执的更加用力。  
[我知道，所以，只是不要动…]  
一些哀伤的感情从SAM的语调里低沉出来，那哀求似的声音让DEAN一动不动。  
[只是，别动，让我抱你一会儿……]

 

***

 

……

[哦~对~]

[唔~]

[用力~]

……

健康的那只左手撑着床单，SAM用他受伤的那只手臂抓着DEAN的胯骨，那上面丑陋的纱布已经被他自己换成了简单整洁的样子。

……

[对~就是那儿~]

[哦~SAMMY~]

[SAMMY~~]

……

DEAN仰着头、两只腿都缠在SAM的腰上。每一次SAM的动作都让他的下巴更高的仰起一点，两只投降似的放在头边的拳头就会握的更紧一点……那是一个很有趣的动作，象是小孩子，SAM这样想着，用在腰上的力气也更大了一些。

……

[哦！天啊……他妈的太棒了~]

[对！SAMMY，用力……]

[唔~~你真应该早点受伤……]

……

抱着抱着就抱成了习惯……虽然那只是一个星期之间，但是SAM拥抱DEAN已经成了习惯……然后抱着抱着就“抱”到了床上……对于SAM和DEAN或者任何其他兄弟来说都是相当“超自然”的一件事……

……

[太棒了…SAMMY~]

[哦！SAMMY！！！！]

……

火热的穴口随着一声SAM有点讨厌的但是其实也不是特别讨厌的名字缩紧了一下，然后他的高潮也伴着脑中的一阵空白来临。  
喘着粗气的倒在他哥哥身上，有点疲惫的同时发现DEAN在他胸膛上的那只手不太老实……

磨蹭他的胸口

[哦…SAMMY你太棒了…]

压他的肌肉

[…果然是年轻啊！]

捏他的乳头

[连伤口都好的这么快！]

手掌放在他心脏的位置…

[所以说你得珍惜…嘿！现在我也算是你的人了…带我的份一起活下去……]

他哥哥看着他，眼神里有轻易不会显露的温柔，而现在那层温柔明显的就象是那双绿色眼眸里、高潮后结成的水气，似乎只要被那排长长的睫毛轻扫，就会从那双明亮的眼睛里流淌出去。  
……

[哦哦哦！！！你又硬了！！！……  
来第二轮吧！！！！！  
SAMMY你好厉害！！！  
果然是因为年青吗？……]

[闭嘴！还有，不要乱摸！]

……

 

***

 

DEAN可以保证SAM在几个小时内不会醒来，不只是因为那杯香草SHAKE里的安眠药，还因为他现在痛的他裂嘴骂娘的屁股……

[哦Motherfucker不肯快点射出来的他妈的小鬼……]

用拳头捶着后腰嘟哝着打开IMPALA，在坐进他的宝贝儿的时候他的屁股又抗议了一下，导致他骂出了似乎是他有生以来最长的一句脏话，然后想起他为了防止SAM提前醒来所以绑在他弟弟手腕和床头之间的绳子…还有绳子两头他又另外特别加上去的大号蝴蝶结……稍稍觉得好过了一点……

发动了车子，之后他却不得不让他的宝贝儿在停车场里就那么轰隆了几分钟……他并不知道他该去哪……  
他只是知道那些该死的狗崽子很快就会来，那些凶猛的、爪子尖利的、也许是很庞大的、他看不见的狗崽子们……会把它们那些隐形的指甲插进他的血肉里把他的身体撕成一片一片的，然后他的灵魂会被弄到那个该死的、邪恶的、痛苦的、也许是黑暗的、满是恶魔的他妈的地狱里去……

想到这DEAN瑟缩了一下，他并不象是他总是表现的那么不在乎……

不过他并不后悔，至少SAM活着、并且健康强壮……哦该死的！他的该死的屁股用不着在这种时候强调这一点……不过……嘿！至少，这也算是他把他的身体给出了一部分……那么他也算是赚到了……

所以……

[再见了……SAMMY……]

黎明从地平线上拖曳出了淡冷的颜色…DEAN发动了车子……

……

……

……

 

 

 

 

~END~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[等等！！！你说什么？？？]

SAM看着他哥哥有些惊讶、有些愤怒、有点呆滞的脸孔…明知道需要忍耐，却还是笑了出来。

[你竟然在笑？！！！]

 

果然，DEAN完全的愤怒了！

[说清楚！！！什么叫“已经解决了”？你究竟他妈的是什么时候和RUBY那个婊子溜进的地狱？你怎么可能跑到地狱还完整的回来……O MY GOD！！！你的伤口……你魔化了？他妈的！！！你一直瞒着我！！也就是说我们第一次上床的时候你就已经知道！他妈的SAM！！！…你怎么还在笑？！！！]

[哈哈哈哈哈哈……]

终于忍不住笑出声音，SAM在第一时间被DEAN扯了领子按在IMPALA的车门上。  
[你这个…嘿！你他妈又要…]

[别动！DEAN！只是…别动……]  
顺势把他哥哥拉进一个大大拥抱，SAM用力的缩紧手臂尽全力绷紧肌肉只是为了确认DEAN在他怀里这个事实。  
[太好了，终于过去了……]

[哼！Bitch!]

[哈哈Jerk!……哦……嘿，不要乱动……也别乱摸……]

 

 

这次真的END啦~~~~~

 

%%%%%%%%


	6. Chapter 6

1\. A Snowball’s Chance   By: dreamlittleyohttp://dreamlittleyo.livejournal.com/51033.htmlNC-17 / 1,107 words / Sam/Dean搞笑的概念，但非常可爱的小故事。即使是地狱的Boy King，有时那些烦琐的东西也会让Sam失去耐心。这样的时候，只有Dean才能影响他的情绪。

 

A Snowball's Chance (Sam/Dean)Title: A Snowball's ChanceAuthor: dreamlittleyoFandom/Characters/Rating: SPN, Sam/Dean, NC-17Word Count: 1,107Summary/AN: Sam rules Hell. It's a stressful job. Fortunately he's got this brother who's… remarkably resourceful. Silliness and sex ensue, and maybe that's exactly what Sam needs. (Originally written for the Make Kripke Kry fic fest).Disclaimer: I've no claim to Supernatural or its characters. Just playing in the sandbox, and having a grand old time of it. Please don't kick me out.  
~~~//\\\~~~  
如果Sam对待自己足够诚实,他就得承认他觉得自己有一点有压力.而如果他[i]完全[/i]的诚实，他就得承认他不只是只有一点的紧绷、与筋疲力尽。  
那需要很多很多的能量、和让人意想不到的控制力去压制地狱里的那些力量。是的，当然，他得到了一个超级棒的王位，不过有些时候做一个国王[i]并不[/i]是那么容易。有些时候地狱里这个新加冕的年轻国王会对解决他那些族群之间琐碎的争论而变得有一些厌倦。  
他并不介意处理那些重大的事件。无论如何，那是他的责任。划清地狱与地面之间的界限，让现实世界不被侵扰，让地狱好好的围拢在自己的境线之间。而他也天杀的擅长这个。  
当然，那偶尔会需要一些严酷的压制，粉碎那些偶尔冒出头的反叛势力……不过早就已经证明过他相当具有合使用暴力与威胁的能力。那并不是问题。  
是那些小事逼的他发疯。那些“中层管理人员”之间琐碎、无谓的争吵——他们都极力的想成为他的心腹。  
在其中一个女恶魔低估着抱怨“恶魔瘟疫偷走了最后一只布丁杯”的时候，Sam觉得他终于真的受够了。他从王座上站起来、跺着重重的脚步快速离开城堡，踏进那片广阔而荒芜的大地。  
闪电因为他的心绪而轰响，空气中弥漫着尖利的电流味道。在不易被察觉的角落里，他看见他的几个将军正被惊吓了似的跳出他的视线边缘。  
站在室外并没有什么帮助。他不知道他自己究竟需要些什么，不知道他究竟在寻找些什么。  
天空的颜色是被灼烤般的艳丽，漂亮的绯红，发烫的大地温暖的延伸在他鞋底，让他觉得很舒服。只是那些并不足以安抚他的焦躁情绪。  
[嘿! Sammy!]  
那是一个亲密且熟悉的声音,那个在这个世界上唯一一个有权利叫出这个名字的声音.对其他任何人来说那都会引发一场残酷的惩罚,不过Dean... Dean正是他需要的,正是他[i] 现在天杀的最[/i]需要的!  
Sam这样意识到,然后转过身,朝向他哥哥的声音所在的位置.

毫无防备的被一阵冰凉击中,一小股水流躺过他的脸颊.  
那[i]不 [/i]可能!……除了那冰凉的感觉是真的，正慢慢的融化进他的衬衫。Sam仅仅只是盯着他的兄弟。[Dean,你不能在[i]地狱[/i]里做雪球!] [那是你说的,]  
Dean勾起嘴角朝他笑着, 漫不经心的丢起另外一个雪球,再伸手把它接住.  
他们身边一丁点雪都没有,一片都看不见.而Dean手中的雪球就在他眼前,直到Dean忽然之间把它丢了出去,快到让Sam甚至没来得及躲闪.  
Sam在那些雪完全融掉之前把它们擦掉,费力的压抑着自己想大笑的冲动.[Dean, 严肃点说,你从哪弄到这个的？]  
[我认识的一个人,]  
Dean笑着说,手上已经没有雪球.  
[他只能给我两个,如果我们想继续,那就得靠你了.]

[我?] [对,如果你想报仇的话,那你就得需要更多的雪,对吧?而且我又不是那个有神奇力量和统治权力的人.]  
Sam想了想.想了想用来在这片大地制造暴风雪所需要的能量能够镇压多少次的暴动. 他想了整整一分钟,然后他意识到打败Dean比那些事情要重要上一千倍还要多.   
[算你赢了.]  
他说着,把精力集中到天空上去.  
地平线上的云是绯红色的,不过他们卷出的暴风却白的就像是…好吧…雪.

带着一样的微笑,他和Dean面对面站在一起,大片大片丰厚的雪花在他们身边飞扬.   
那些雪应该立刻就化掉,不过Sam把他的力量也用到了这个上面.所以不多一会儿之后,一大片水晶一样纯白光耀的雪地就出现在他们眼前.  
他们朝对方丢这雪球,前前后后的躲闪着就像是一种舞步复杂的舞蹈.  
Sam在几分钟不到的时间里就已经湿透,而他知道Dean一定就和他一样糟糕.  
笑声似乎已经无法再被压制,所以他笑出来,让它们释放.  
那声音并非完全寻常,它回响着穿越地平线,带着他的力量震颤过峡谷.  
他们的战术很快就变得不那么光鲜.弄出一个结实的雪球需要很长的时间,所以Sam简单的把Dean 扭进雪丛间,再把一大捧雪直接盖到他的头顶.而Dean就报复的直接把雪塞进Sam的衬衫里.那让他想大叫,因为那真的很[i]冷[/i]，而Sam也开始忘了冷究竟是什么一种感觉。  
等到他们意识到筋疲力尽的时候，Sam发现自己正抓着他哥哥的腰肢把他按在地上，而他们两个人都急促的呼吸着。  
Dean的眼睛明亮在他的身下，他的头发湿漉漉的散乱在头顶，有雪水沿着他的脸侧慢慢流下。Sam低下身子把那滴水珠卷进舌尖，而Dean在他抬回身子之前把他拉进一个吻里。雪中的性爱并不完全理想，不过Sam不想在费力去重新选择地方。  
那是一种奇妙的感官混合。冰凉的雪水沿着他的皮肤蜿蜒而下，而地狱里的空气温暖灼烧、比任何其他他还记得的世界都要炎热。  
他就在雪地上把Dean的衣服剥的精光，知道他的哥哥[i]很可能[/i]不会着凉，即便是会， Sam也有那种眨眼之间就把他治好的能力。  
Dean的身体热且完美的包围着他，在他把准备的手指抽出Dean的身体时欢迎着他的阴茎的进入。  
Dean的呻吟是甜美的，在他用贪婪的嘴唇吻着Dean的同时他把它们尽数吞下，并且在他操着他的同时也用舌尖戳刺着Dean。  
Dean在他身边所有地方，甚至在Sam低吟着轻咬他的喉咙的时候把他抱的更紧。Sam 亲吻着他、标记着他、宣示着所有权，即便整个地狱早就已经知道Dean是他的，只是他的， 永不出让，地狱年青国王的所有物……不过Sam喜欢有能力去[i]感知[/i]它，而Dean似乎从来都没介意过。  
他没办法在高潮的同时继续积聚力量，那些雪在他滑出他哥哥的身体的同时全部融化。  
[谢谢]  
他对着Dean的皮肤轻声说着话，假装没有看到他哥哥回给他的一个白眼。  
他感觉到自己的安定，感觉到一些深入心底的空白被Dean的触碰、Dean的微笑、Dean的顺从的拥抱所填满。  
在他帮助Dean站起来的时候，他的衣服仍旧湿粘在他的身上。  
他帮助他的哥哥把松垮垮的衣服穿上，并且印给他一个轻快的吻，因为他能，然后回去继续工作。一切永远都不会停止。  
不过Sam可以轻易的在Dean的存在中找回轻松的自己。

 

~~~END~~~

 

[i] [/i]


	7. Chapter 7

Devil's Want 

cp：(Sam/Dean, Lucifer/Dean)   
警告：见配对；不知道里面有个画面算不算non-con；Dean的角色设定有点平胸，我感觉，但是是有道理的平胸。  
beta：lois老大  
注：这是LJ kink活动里的一篇，作者是匿名的，地址…呃，有人要我再去找吧……当时一激动就存了……

PS，老大对不起，请继续饲养我…… TAT

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

那个认知来得很慢；他走过时恶魔们的窃笑，每次Lucifer名字出现时Dean的颤抖，越来越多的他需要外出的任务。

Sam并不愚蠢，或许他可以向Lucifer发誓忠诚，不过在他说出那些誓言并且向Lucifer低下头之前，他的条件是…

Dean 在他身边。

Dean不被伤害。

Dean是他的。

他在学着忍耐。不能莽撞的去对抗Lucifer，不能仓促的对待这件事，不能不假思索的去控诉与斥责，不能没有准备。

他小心的计划着，琐碎的，花时间去承诺贿赂，安抚勒索，实行恐吓。他从每一个他遇到的恶魔与堕落者手里收集契约。然后他回到大殿，到Dean和 Lucifer身边。

每次他回去，迎接他的都是Lucifer的微笑与Dean的沉默。

Lucifer很漂亮。他有魅力。他迷人。他有着一头闪着光晕的金白色头发，蓝水晶似的眼睛，声音清澈响亮得像是铃声。

Dean哑了。他已经破碎，纤细，而精致。绿色的眼睛里满是痛苦，身体总是缩着，每一个影子都让他恐惧，地狱充斥在他的脑子里。

Lucifer总是向Sam保证他不在的时候Dean得到他足够的照顾。无论是他的安全、保障、还是他需要的东西。Dean是上帝的士兵，有太多的东西想要他在地狱的刑台上再破碎一次。

Sam会感谢Lucifer，并且把Dean拢进手臂，亲吻他的额头、脸颊，手指滑过他脊柱上的凸起，感觉Dean向他靠近。

感觉Dean紧紧的依偎着他，即便Dean已经无法再说出他的名字。

在他把Dean带回床上的时候，他会挺进他的身体、吻掉他脖子上的汗液，并且他会试着更深的侵入他哥哥的脑子。试着在那些肉块儿、血痕以及钝重的尖叫组成的记忆里寻找。

试着去发现究竟发生了什么，是否有人，是否是Lucifer，敢碰触属于他的东西。 

上一个交给他的任务本该需要一个月的时间去完成，让他在几个星期里无法回到他哥哥的身边。

而他只用了三天时间——带着满满的、每个恶魔用鲜血写成的誓言。

 

Lucifer的王座就在曾经的祭坛上，巨大、覆盖着天鹅绒。Sam每一次看见它都只能联想到矫饰与俗滥。

在Sam进入内堂的时候，他安静得近乎不可能。

他的视线立即被拉向王座，不只是因为这个房间一目了然的设计……任何乞求者与赎罪者，都会立即被那个讲台夺取视线……而是蓝色天鹅绒上移动着苍白肉体。

Dean，苍白的双腿大张着，绒质的浴袍一半被推到肩膀上面，分开的嘴唇喘息着短促尖锐的呼吸，双手紧紧的覆盖在眼睛上。

Lucifer在微笑，抚摸着、触碰着、掐拧着Dean。

Sam绕进房间，他能听见那一连串没有意义的Lucifer安抚着Dean的话；婴儿语，完全不像是一个恶魔会说出来的。

他走近，他看见Dean在颤抖，双手仍旧盖在他的眼睛上，就好像他无法忍受看见Lucifer细长的手指抚摸他的大腿和阴囊的画面。

Lucifer压低身子，啃咬Dean的胸口，留下暗紫色的吻痕，散落在Dean被雀斑点缀着的苍白皮肤上。

Sam用了一小会儿聚集能量，他自己的力量，还有所有恶魔们的能量和力量，到他自己身上。

他等待着直到Dean发出一声尖锐的哭泣似的声音，Lucifer的一只手落在Dean身后并且掐拧着，然后…

那没有火星也没有闪电，那甚至没有猛烈的风，不过温度猛地下降，所有的声音都被抽出房间就好像他们处在于真空之中。

Lucifer转过头。

一切都静止了。

缓慢的鼓动，巨大开裂的溃烂，开始出现在Lucifer的皮肤上。他的血肉崩开，血液沸腾着涌出身体，嘴唇张开成一个无声的尖叫。

那花了一点儿时间，不过Lucifer最终在他面前溃败。

变成灰烬和尘土。

飘远。

一切结束的瞬间Sam就冲到王座上，Dean没有动，仍旧淫靡地张着腿、手掌覆盖着眼睛，颤抖着。

“Dean？Dean现在已经没事了。Come on，Dean，是Sam。”他吻了吻Dean的下颚、以及他喉咙单薄脆弱的皮肤。“你现在和我在一起。他再也不会碰你。”

他找到每一个Lucifer留在Dean腹部完美的皮肤上的瘀痕，让他自己的嘴唇贴上它们。

他狠狠的啃咬下去，感觉Dean在他身下微颤着发抖，直到他尝到血腥味。

“这就好了，Dean。现在他永远也不敢再碰你，碰属于我的东西了。”

他把Dean的血舔进嘴里，手掌大张在Dean细瘦的腰部。

Dean仍旧盖着他的眼睛，自愿的失明。

不过就在Sam挺动腰部深埋进Dean、齿尖陷入Dean乳尖周围柔软的皮肤时，Sam几乎觉得自己听见Dean低语了一声Sammy。

 

END


	8. Chapter 8

Cause it's just you and it's just me (J2 + Misha kind of, nc-17, 1160 words)

 

So, this might be a pwp. It might also be non-AU J2, set at the recent con. It might even also include Misha and a couple of hinted at kinks that are a bit weird. 

No, I don't really have an excuse or even an explanation. 

By Fleshflutter

 

翻译beta：水老大（继续为人们造福的、能忍受bitchy的翻译者的好淫）

 

************************

 

Jensen在最底下醒来。是晚上，闷热并且粘腻的被压在Jared和Misha下面。他转了转头，口干舌燥，并且酒醉。  
他记得Jared建议了龙舌兰，他记得他醉的没办法回到他自己的酒店房间、而是爬到Jared的床上昏睡过去。他不记得Jared和Misha决定在他身上睡着。

 

他被他们压制在下面，床单在他身下热的好像在燃烧。他被闷在那团灼热的身体味道中，几乎无法呼吸。  
仍旧昏睡的，他们把他压的密实：Jensen的脸抵在Misha脖子的凹陷处，Jared的大腿沉重的紧压在他臀部上。

 

被困住的状态让他产生出一种奇怪的恐慌，不过他的脑子并没有清醒到让恐慌影响到他。他筋疲力尽，却又不舒服的无法入睡。  
他只是躺在那儿，天花板在他头顶不停旋转，宾馆远处的噪音混搅成一团。

 

夜晚无止境的蔓延。

 

在他身后，Jared咕哝着动了动。Jensen谨慎的躺着，注意着任何一点Jared即将醒来的迹象。Jared又发出些小噪音，低沉并且愉悦的，翻身靠的更近，把更多的体重压在Jensen身上。在Jensen脖子上印了一个温暖、慵懒的吻。

 

“Jen？”Jared咕哝着。“你醒了？”他再次亲吻Jensen的脖子 – 缓慢、倦怠 – 并且在皮肤上留下潮湿的刺痛感。“Jen，c’mon，想要操你。”他向前送推送着下身，让他已经硬了的阴茎抵在Jensen的臀部的弧度上。

“上帝啊，Jared，”Jensen嘶嘶抽气，眼睛大张。“我们和Misha在一张床上。”

“不在乎，”Jared沙哑的低语。他把一只手伸到他们中间，磨蹭着Jensen背脊上凸出的骨节，然后伸进Jensen牛仔裤的边缘，包裹住Jensen的臀部。“想要操你，Jensen。”他拖弄着Jensen后穴的环状肌肉，指尖固执的推入。“Shit，tight little hole.想把我的阴茎放进你，就在这儿，用我自己把你填满。

干涩的扩张并不舒服，并且Jared的手指不停的戏弄着他。Jensen本能的躲开，却立刻为Misha发出的沉重的呼吸声而冻结。Jared在他身后发出的可能是呻吟，也可能是低笑。他伸出只让人惊讶的平稳的手，打开了Jensen的纽扣。在某种程度上，Jensen从没像现在这样赤裸、这样暴露。Jensen甚至不敢动，Jared把他的牛仔裤拉的更低，直到他能为他自己把Jensen的臀瓣分开。

他的手指忽然的消失，Jensen听到他自己的嘴里和腹部紧绷的发出些声音：Jared的手指在他嘴里。

近乎绝望的，涌出情欲的同时惊恐不已，Jensen求着Jared。“他会醒过来。Misha会醒过来。”

而Jared全部的回答就只是“不在乎。”然后他再次把他的手指放回Jensen的臀部。“漂亮的小洞，”他低声说着，再次亲吻Jensen的脖子，潮湿并且下流。“God，这么他妈的漂亮，Jensen。”

 

在Jared扩张着他、用手指操弄着他的时候，所有Jensen唯一能做的就只有在他的手指上收缩、并且贪婪着更多。他警惕着Misha，祈祷他不会醒过来。Jared向前送着胯，就好像急不可耐，他粗糙的牛仔裤布料不停的磨蹭着Jensen的皮肤，让他变得近乎疯狂的愈加敏感。

床在他们身下轻柔的发出响声。Jensen变硬的阴茎抵在Misha的膝盖上，而Jared抓住它，粗鲁的撸动。有热流穿透整个Jensen的身体，即便他看到Jared的手不断的擦碰到Misha。

“Shh, shh，小心点，”他小声说，“拜托，Jared，别弄醒他。”

他不想Misha看见他现在的样子。他有他的骄傲，并且…尽管他知道沉迷于Jared完美、厚重的阴茎填满他臀部的感觉并不会让他变得不像是男人…可是他不能让Misha看见Jared让他变成的样子：一个肮脏的渴望着阴茎的婊子，不停的恳求、扭动，仅仅为了更激烈的性爱。

Jared又在模糊的低声咕哝，更像是在说给他自己而不是Jensen，那些话淫秽、并且声音变得越来越大。他把他的手指埋在Jensen的臀部里，它们太粗重，Jensen的后穴被Jared的唾液润滑的湿润。Jensen的心脏冲撞在他的肋骨下面，他几乎能尝到Misha锁骨上的汗液味道，而Jared不肯停止戏弄他的臀部，让他变得渴望，渴望更多，渴望Jared粗大、凶野的阴茎把他撑开，操着他就好像这才是Jensen一开始留在这张床上的原因。

 

“God，想要进入你。”Jared呻吟。“想要马上就插进去，就像是你喜欢的那样，要按住你狠狠的操。”

Misha发出些鼻音，轻轻的动了动，把Jensen甚至更紧的挤在两人中间。Jensen感觉Jared庞大的笼罩在他身后，就好像是无处不在。  
Jared抽出他的手指，Jensen感觉到它们，热并且粘腻，滑过他后背的凹陷。然后Jared的嘴唇再次贴上他的喉咙，吮吸Jensen的脉搏，同时他摸索着他自己的纽扣。

Jensen被夹在中间并且仍旧酒醉，Jared的阴茎胡乱的撞在Jensen的臀部上而不是他需要它的地方。Jensen的眼睛忽然被泪水灼烧的生疼，因为他不知道他想要什么，除了他从来都渴望Jared。

Jensen在发抖，膝盖无力，Jared终于失去耐心，伸出手去把他的阴茎放到正确的位置，并且立刻深埋进去。

“Oh shit,”Jared说，他的声音几乎和平时一样大，Jensen张开嘴去求他安静，不过他不能。Jared的阴茎迫使他的呼吸全部被挤压出他的肺部，因为它在把他填满，没有停顿的，，把他的臀部撑开，并且让他接受。Jared没有停止推入，直到Jensen能感觉到Jared的阴囊滑腻的抵在他的臀部上。

眼泪模糊了Jensen的视线，他盯着Misha、试图抓回呼吸。他身体里Jared的阴茎太大也太硬，他感觉他的身体会被撑的变形，它的巨大会膨胀在Jensen灼烧似的皮肤下面。Jared的双手遍布他的全身，抓着他的髋骨、他的腰侧、他的臀部，占有的、疯狂的。他甚至没有在操Jensen，只是用阴茎把他填满，然后把他遗弃在那儿。Jared的呼吸热辣并且沉重在Jensen的脖子上，足够近到也游移到Misha的皮肤上。

Jared用鼻子磨蹭着Jensen的脖子，亲吻他潮湿的脸颊。他一动不动，然后呻吟，急切的用舌尖卷走Jensen的眼泪，舔干它们的同时开始冲刺胯部，微小却尖利，把他自己更深的埋进Jensen臀部里。

Jensen没办法不让一声小小的、尖锐的喊叫冲出他的嘴唇。

他没办法不叫醒Misha。

 

end


	9. Chapter 9

标题: Jared, Jensen, and Jared's Enormous Wang: A Miraculous and Uplifting Tale for the Ages  
作者：ifyouweremine  
配对: Jared/Jensen  
分级: R  
类型: Humor, crack  
概述: Wherein Jared reads J2 fanfic and Jensen perseveres.  
声明: Jared and Jensen own themselves, and possibly each other.  
注：Firstly: THE BEST NEWS STORY EVER. Ahahaha!  
Also, okay, remember how I said I was working on another fic when I should have been working on "Five Times Sam and Dean Have Had Sex"? Well, this is not that fic. This fic is a bit of J2 fluffy fun ridiculousness that's been sitting on my hard drive since forever that I just dragged out and finished in time for Valentine's Day, so.  
Happy Valentine's Day!!!

 

***

 

“根据这个，我有一个超级巨大的阴茎，”Jared说，挥舞着一摞纸张，上面的标题是：Jensen和Jared：一个史诗般长度的史诗爱情故事的史诗。

 

“的确超级巨大”，Jensen说。他记得在拍Hell House那集的时候，Jared的毛巾掉下来时给大家带来的惊讶的认识——当时所有在场的人都自然而然的立即开始鼓掌。

 

“没错，不过被认可的感觉很棒。”Jared说。

“Well，我很高兴你很高兴。”Jensen说。

“你想知道它说你些什么吗？”Jared说。

“我真的，真的不想。”Jensen回答。

 

Sam和Dean之间的那些同人文章足够让人警醒的了。他和Jared之间的肯定按比例增长的更加糟糕。Jensen想不通为什么Jared那么热衷于那些玩意。

 

“那有…象是…五篇文章是关于你‘吸阴茎’的嘴唇、以及关于它跟我超级巨大的阴茎组合在一起时能做的那些美妙的事儿。”Jared说。

 

“多么的…恼人。”Jensen说。

 

“不真的是，”Jared说，“你，就象是…一个吸阴茎学的专家、或者别的些什么似的。总之其实挺赞美的。”

 

“有些时候你的脑子让我害怕。”Jensen说。

 

“根据这个，我超级大的阴茎让你害怕。Well，另外还有你那对儿保守的、满口福音的、有恐同症的父母，外加他们可能对我们两个史诗般浪漫的同志爱情产生的反对。”

 

“…你刚刚说的那些话太不靠谱了，我根本不知道从哪儿开始回答。”Jensen说。

 

“是啊，我知道，你爸妈根本不恐同。Ackles爹地和妈咪会非常乐意见到我们闪烁的同志爱情的。”

 

“Jared，你又偷吃我藏起来的小熊软糖了吗？因为太多的糖分让你发疯…”

 

“没，man，我就吃了正常分量。完全是正常的Jare-Bear 在这里，我的朋友。”

 

“哦，”Jensen说。“好吧。”

 

“那么，无论如何，它还说你为我保留了‘屁股里的樱桃’（注：anal cherry 囧），并且，象是，我们的第一次是在一张填满香槟、并且洒满了象是玫瑰花瓣那种东西的水床上。并且Harley和Sadie完全同意，因为它们爱你、并且想让你做它们的新妈咪。并且我必须要用非常非常多的润滑剂，因为你是那么脆弱，而我的阴茎…就好像，南美洲那么大。”

 

Jensen低声的呻吟了一下。

 

“你知道，”Jared说，“这就是我把我南美洲大小的阴茎插进你身体时你发出的声音。”

 

一个音响师眼神古怪的看着他们。  
Jensen僵硬的微笑了一下、然后推着Jared走向另一个方向。 

“首先，”Jensen说，“什么是‘屁股里的樱桃’？第二…不，我甚至不打算问狗狗们的事。同样，我也不脆弱，何况你的阴茎…”Jared充满希望的看着他，“虽然很大，但是绝对没有南美洲的尺寸，并且它绝对不会到达什么接近我屁股的位置。”

“Well，从某种程度上它是…”

“不，它不是，”Jensen说。

“它是南美洲的尺寸，”Jared说，“我打赌你绝对会让我上你，如果我有一张填满香槟的水床的话。或者，呃，碳酸饮料。我比较喜欢碳酸饮料。你觉得的呢？”

“你不用真的喝水床里的液体，”Jensen说。

“那多浪费机会啊。”Jared说，“并且，呃，刚才是什么问题来着？”

“屁股里的樱桃”Jensen说。“不敢相信我刚刚说了这个。”

“Oh，是的，”Jared说，“Well，你知道当一个女孩失去她的童贞，那叫做‘戳她的樱桃’，对吧？”

“我叫它做‘一位女士通向淫荡之海的处女首航’，不过，继续”Jensen说。

“是的，所以男人也有樱桃，不过，一样，暗喻的意思…在另外一个男人戳了他的屁股之后他就失去它了。所以简单的说就是你把你屁股的处女地留给了我。”

“什么？我可从来没给你留过什么屁股处女地！”

“你没有？”Jared撅着嘴说。

“没有，因为我不跟男人睡。完全不。包括你。”

“就算我有一张汽水床也不行？”Jared问。

“一个什么？”

“你知道，一张填满碳酸汽水的水床。除非你还是想要香槟的。香槟也是完全可行的。只要那是你的初次和全部。”

“我甚至不喜欢水床。”Jensen说。

“你是对的，那玩意肯定得让我的挺动频率不均衡，”Jared说。

“你指的是所有的那些在我们根本—不可能发生—纯属想象的性爱里的挺动？”

“Well，是的，”Jared说。

“好吧，”Jensen说，“这样我们就清楚了。”

“Oh，无论如何，”Jared说。“我知道你觉得我很性感。”

“我觉得现在你的自大的确比你的阴茎大多了，”Jensen说。

“你现在就是在妄想，”Jared，“没有东西比我的阴茎大。连南美洲都不行。”

“有时候我坐下来思考我的人生为什么会变成这个样子…我就特别想哭。”Jensen说。

“我只是说，我不是gay，不过我完全哈你。我不瞎，你知道？”

“Jared，”Jensen说，非常小心的。“你刚刚是在跟我调情？”

“你可以用你的处女屁股跟我打赌我是的。”Jared说。

“呃…”

***************************************************

“Wow,”Jared说着，满身是汗的从Jensen身上翻下来，躺在他身边的一个枕头上。

“Yeah，”Jensen同意。他的大腿在疼、并且他全身好几个地方都酸胀，他甚至不知道还有什么其他地方还可以酸胀，不过他喜欢那感觉。

“所以，”Jared说。  
“什么？”  
“你知道。”  
“好吧，好吧。”Jensen说，翻了个白眼。“我有点喜欢南美洲了。”


	10. Chapter 10

对了，这篇文里JEN和JARED都是PORN明星，也就是说文中的大部分内容（除了最开始的对话，和最后的一小部分“散场后”）都是GV的内容……ORZ……再PS，Beautifuleyes大人翻译的那篇里有讲解的很清楚……  
再PS

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

我:如果你们吵架会怎样？你们还能一起继续拍摄工作吗？

JA: 不能。  
JP: 能。  
JA: *瞪眼睛*  
JP: 怎么?  
JA: 你在开玩笑吧?  
JP: 他变成一个爱生气的小婊子的时候，我们总能拍出最好的影集。  
JA: 我不是爱生气的小婊子。  
JP: 当然你不是(大笑).

________________________________________

 

Jensen不耐烦的看着他的手表。他从一个星期前就开始等那个该死的客户下来取他那个该死的快递了…看在上帝的份上。他又累又饿，并且已经度过了这样的一整天。他只想赶快回家。

他又按了一次门铃，烦躁的叹着气。所有人都他妈的消失到哪去了？如果他们不再想要食物，至少应该懂得取消预定的基本礼貌。

门在Jensen能张嘴做自我介绍之前被打开，一只手抓住他外套的胸口处，把他扯进了门槛。

非常用力的.

惊讶了片刻，他弄掉了刚才撞在他大腿上的快餐盒子，并且在抓在他外套上的拳头转而把他推按在走廊墙壁上的时候叫了出来。

他挣扎了一小会儿，惊讶渐渐变成警惕。然后当那个陌生人一开口说话，Jensen完完全全的陷入了震惊之中。 

[我们看看谁来了？]  
Jensen的下巴掉在了地上。那个歌手， Jared。上个星期的那个混蛋正站在从门外射进来的明亮阳光里朝他露齿微笑。  
皮衣裤换成了休闲服，不过依旧是黑色的，依旧看起来硬朗且危险。  
现在他的脸上没有妆，不过他脸上的那阵笑意就已经非常足够了。  
[嗨，甜心，你想来第二回合吗？]

Jensen没有错过他说“来”（come，也就是“高潮”）那个词的时候的语气，也没有错过那个混蛋嘲笑似的高仰着的脑袋。他把按着他的那只手推回去，并且抬高膝盖顶向Jared的两腿中间。

[操！  
Jared 发出一声痛呼，弯下腰两手捂在被击中的部位。  
[你真的不应该这么做！]  
Jared咆哮着说。

[贱男人的报应。]  
Jensen坏笑着说，  
[而且用(coming)的是你的方式。]

他抓住Jared的肩膀把他推抵到墙上，只是他根本还没来得急做任何事， Jared的双手就抓住了他的腰、把他跤拧了一圈压在已经关死的门上，一只腿横起来抵住了Jensen的两条大腿。

[我们会弄清楚谁的贱男人。]  
Jared在他耳边轻瞥着他的侧脸，把他的两只胳膊反绞在他的背上。  
[你知道，我有些想念你那条小裙子。非常方便进入。]

脸颊被挤压在坚硬的木制门板上， Jensen只能挣扎着骂着脏字。他忘了Jared是怎样的强壮，怎样的即便Jensen没有上当的被绑住手腕、他也比Jensen更加强壮有力。

[操！你！]  
Jensen大骂着、疯狂的扭动想从Jared的钳制里挣扎出来，直到他的肩膀就快要被扭到人的身体不可能到达的程度。

[恩，恩。]  
Jared摇摇头、把腿抬的更高直到Jensen不得不被迫踮起脚尖。  
[是操你。甜心儿，就象上次我做的那样。]  
他顺着Jensen的脖颈舔吻，然后轻咬起他的耳朵。  
[天啊，你的小屁股太棒了。又紧又热的裹着我的阴茎。]  
他邪恶的笑着，  
[对于一个渴望别人的阴茎、愿意被男人绑在公共厕所里操的小荡妇来说那太紧了。]

他在扭着Jensen胳膊的手上又稍稍加了一点力道，直到那疯狂的挣扎渐变成自我保护似的扭动。

[你他妈的是个自我中心、自私自利的施虐狂加混蛋！]  
Jensen大叫着，  
[我向上帝发誓，你最好现在就放开我。]

[否则怎样？]  
Jared嘲笑似的说道，  
[你打算再踢我一脚？不过你不会这么做的…有鉴于你求我操你的小屁股时候的样子，现在你不会想要毁了这宝贝的，对吧？]

[等着瞧，]  
Jensen愤愤不平的说着，试着朝后踢Jared的腿。不过他并没有成功，他自己也知道他现在的姿势不允许他做任何能威胁到Jared的动作，不过他要被气疯了…他根本管不了那么多。

Jared在他耳边邪恶的笑着，在Jensen的屁股上挑逗似的磨蹭膝盖。  
[懂了吧，就象我知道的，你喜欢这样。]  
他啃咬着Jensen的脖子，把他更深的压进墙里。  
[你喜欢粗暴的方式，越粗暴越好，不过你依旧是个只要被坚硬的阴茎顶着屁股就会大张双腿的小荡妇。]  
愤怒和羞愧让Jensen的脸颊象被火烧了似的发烫，他尝试着挣脱出Jared的钳制，即便他知道那根本不可能成功。

Jared的一只手揽在他的腰上、隔着工作服的裤子抓住他，  
[感觉到了吗？哦…谁知道，]  
他奚落着，用他的手挤压着Jensen的勃起，  
[已经又热又硬了。天，我知道你很容易…不过没想到这么容易…]

[操你！]  
Jensen又骂出来，试着挣脱桎梏。

[为什么你要跟我斗，宝贝儿？]  
Jared用拇指顶开Jensen制服裤子的纽扣，并且把手伸进Jensen内裤的边缘。  
[多么坚硬、漂亮的阴茎。]  
他感叹似的轻声说着，  
[多么浪费，我说真的。]  
他打趣着说，五指在Jensen的阴茎上并拢、挤压。

[天杀的！放开我！]  
Jensen怒气冲冲的喊到，又开始挣扎起来，直到Jared不得不送开他的手或者看着Jensen扭断自己的胳膊。

[操！]  
Jared咬着牙吸了一口气，然后，做一个Jensen只在电视里见过的动作——抓着Jensen把他转了一圈之后从下面踹了他的脚一下。

Jensen惊讶的重重跌倒在地上，紧接着Jared扑到他身上把他订死在地面上，两只手腕被按在他头的两边。  
[你想玩游戏，甜心儿？好，现在你可以告诉我停止，或者继续这么扭下去。]

Jensen深深的坚定的看进Jared的眼睛里，他被钳制住的手腕灼烧似的疼痛。有那么一会儿，他们都一动没动。只有急促的呼吸声从两人之间发出来，一层薄薄的汗液让他的皮肤在柔和的光线里闪着微光。  
然后Jensen猛烈的踢动起来，让Jared跌绊的跪起一边的膝盖。

[好吧。]  
Jared大声说到，  
[如果这你是想要的，那么我完全接受。]

他把Jensen的裤子彻底褪了下来，只留下一条短裤，然后轻松的把他抗了起来…对于一个只比他高了四英寸的男人来说，那过于、天杀的轻松了！  
他把Jensen甩到肩膀上，一只手紧抓着他的一只胳膊，另一只按在Jensen的后背上。

[放我下来你这个混蛋！]  
Jensen尖叫着，又一次试着踢动起来。

[再等一会儿，甜心儿，]  
Jared大声说着，拍了Jensen的屁股一下。  
[别激我。]  
他邪恶的笑着说。

[你这个狗娘养的，]  
他又开始大叫，尽可能的在Jared的桎梏中扭动身子。Jared踢开了左边的一扇门，然后把Jensen象是破布娃娃一样的丢在床垫上。

[好吧。]  
他快活的说着，笑着俯视皱着眉头、有些眩晕、四肢大开躺在床上的Jensen。  
[因为我很确定你不会带多余的内裤在身上，现在我给你一个留下它的机会。]

Jensen什么都没说，只是瞪着Jared。

Jared叹了口气。  
[让我这么说吧。你有一个自己脱光的机会。或者我可以过去把它撕碎。]  
他抱着手臂等在那儿，直到Jensen终于认输了似的愤怒的扯下了他的内裤、只留下一脸的愤怒和勃起的阴茎。  
[这才是个好男孩。看，你听话的时候好多了…]

他还没来得急说完他的话，就不得不迅速低头躲开Jensen的手臂。

[他妈的见鬼了！]  
Jared叫喊着，躲开Jensen的拳头并且把他擒住按在床上。  
Jensen翻动的象是一只被激怒了的野猫。Jared挣扎着想要抓住他乱甩着的胳膊，最后终于放弃转而用他的小手臂压住Jensen的喉咙。  
[你知道，]  
他喘着粗气说，  
[你很幸运你在床上表现的那么好。通常我可不愿意废这么大力气把什么人弄上床。] 

[操你！]  
Jensen已经觉得自己象是一张坏了个唱片，不过他不在乎。  
[你能那样子的唯一原因是你有一群狂热的歌迷、除了你在台上举着那个他妈的话筒之外根本不知道你是什么样子的人！]  
他知道自己听起来又幼稚又愚蠢，不过在一丝不挂的被Jared压在身下、喉咙被他的手肘抵住、两腿被他的膝盖撑的大开，除了一根厉害的舌头之外他根本没什么东西可以保护自己。

Jared不动没动，有那么一瞬间他的眼睛稍稍张大了一点。Jensen觉得自己的话影响到他了…以一些疯狂的方式。  
然后很快Jared脸上的那种表情就消失了，取而代之的是一个下流的笑容，同时他把Jensen的两只胳膊扭向上方、弄进一个连在床头的丝制绳圈里。  
[至少我不用藏在肮脏的洗手间里幻想着某个歌手自慰…哦，等等，那是你。]  
他在Jensen的大腿外侧重重的拍了一下，让他叫了出来并且微缩了一下，他的阴茎在他的两腿之间轻轻抽搐。

Jared压低身子的时候他脸上的表情几乎是愉悦的，两只手停留在Jensen的大腿外侧。  
[这样会让你兴奋吗？被叫做妓女？并且象是妓女那样被操？]

Jensen呻吟了一声把脸转向一旁，他的脸颊因羞耻而发烫，被埋进了手臂里。  
Jared的手指包裹上他因勃起而发疼的阴茎，开始用让人吃惊的缓慢速度撸动起来。他是如此惊讶，他把他的头转回了一点点，咬住下唇，用不确定的眼神看向Jared。

Jared的目光微微的柔和了些，不过他并没有停下手里的动作。  
[做的不错你找到我，甜心儿，别的晚上可不会对你这个漂亮的小妓女这么体贴。]

Jensen扯了扯他手上的绳索瞪瞪眼睛，  
[这就是体贴？]

Jared如此快落下的拳头让Jensen畏缩了一下，不过不同于他预想中的痛击，Jared的拳头打中了他头边的床垫。  
[是的，宝贝儿，这就是我的体贴。]

Jensen紧闭上双眼缩回床里。Jared的手依旧缓慢的撸动着，非常古怪的他可以感觉到自己飞速的心跳。他极微缓的挺送着胯部，感觉到Jared低语着、灼热的呼吸喷在他的脖颈上。  
Jared的嘴唇贴上他的咽喉，顺着他的颈线啃咬舔弄，Jensen的阴茎在Jared握紧的拳头里开始流出汁液。


End file.
